


Shades of Gray, Shades of Blue

by satismagic



Series: Blood Orange Martini and Hipster Chai [4]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/pseuds/satismagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet for the Tumblr prompt: "50 shades of grey au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Gray, Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of real person fiction, written with the most loving intentions, none of which are malicious, defamatory, libelous, or slanderous. That means this is a _fictional_ story about _fictional_ representations of real people. In other words: none of this is true. The only profit the author derived from writing this work was fun, of which they hope to share 110% with their readers.

“You seriously want me to endure ... _how many shades of gray?_ ” Zach stares in disbelief at the book on the coffee table. Apparently he doesn’t know his fiancé as well as he thought he did.

Chris, barefoot, and in a delicious state of undress, nods happily. (He’s wearing an ancient, “angel-soft” t-shirt and one of Zach’s yoga pants.) He’s looking up at Zach through his eyelashes with what he thinks is an innocent expression. The impish glints in his baby blues belie that effort, though. _Not cerulean_ , Zach thinks. _Much brighter than that. Cyan, maybe._

“I don’t think it’s actually one million,” Chris says and licks his lips. Not a nervous gesture this time, merely thoughtful. “In spite of the title. That’s like, a massive understatement. There’s actually an infinite number of shades of gray. It’s a color theory thing. Because you can mix shades of gray for every shade of every color. This book just covers the colors ‘Rainbow Reflections’ actually sell. So only one hundred and fifty-one. They always do prime numbers, for luck.”

“So you seriously expect me to look at ‘only’ one hundred and fifty-one different shades of gray?” Zach asks, just so there’s no room for a misunderstanding. When Chris grins at him, there’s at least no mistaking the mischief sparkling in his eyes now. Zach wonders how many shades of blue there are.

“It’s your office I’m trying to figure out, asshole,“ Chris says, “so yeah, you should look at the colors. Because if you don’t, you’ll bitch forever no matter which color I pick.”

Chris has a point there. But ... Zach scrutinizes the admittedly soft carpet with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. Thanks to yoga, he’s still limber for a man of almost forty-five, but he doesn’t share Chris’ love for rolling around on the floor. “Can we do that on the couch, at least?”

Now Chris actually smirks at him, his eyes darkening a shade. Not quite sapphire yet, but getting there. “I’ll see your couch and raise you our bed.”

It _is_ actually Zach’s couch. Moving in together has meant sacrifices and compromises on both sides, not to mention minor skirmishes mostly resolved with mutually satisfying exchanges of sexual favors. Zach narrows his eyes. While he loves how Chris can still surprise him, he also knows a thing or two about how Chris’ mind works by now. But he doesn’t protest.

A spectacular blowjob later, they are snuggling with the book open between them.

“Now that you’ve buttered me up, which shade of gray have you picked out?” Zach asks and kisses Chris on the nose because it’s cute and within reach.

“Three, actually,” Chris admits, blushing. “And before you say no, hear me out ... there’s reason to my madness. For the front wall, ‘outer space’ ...”

But Chris’ eyes are ultramarine blue now, which fascinates Zach because he knows damn well they can go gray in a heartbeat.

“But how about blue?” he asks. “I love blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
